<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>turning point by AmeliaAndreas3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401262">turning point</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAndreas3/pseuds/AmeliaAndreas3'>AmeliaAndreas3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An Endless chain. [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>91st Hunger Games, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAndreas3/pseuds/AmeliaAndreas3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The 91st games are remembered for the major changes it brought to the decades old tradition of the games.</p><p> </p><p>Achilles- district 4's tribute who just wants to make it out.</p><p>Finnick- a mentor, offered freedem from his years long "duty", but at what cost?</p><p>Caeser- on his last show, he wonders what the president has in store for him once the games are over</p><p>Kara- a former victor whose got nothing to lose. </p><p>Their perspectives on the beginning and end of the games</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair, Enobaria (Hunger Games) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An Endless chain. [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1468564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Finnick- beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wondered when will it stop for the past Ten years. </p><p>Camilla Sullivan doesn't entertain anymore, and they are the same age. Nearing 40. </p><p>Even Cashmere, Enobaria and Gloss don't entertain anymore. That's Gigi's and Jeremy's and Amethyst's job now. They also don't mentor much anymore, only Enobaria insists on keep doing it. Cashmere comes to fish sponsers but he knows she does it because it's the only way to meet Enobaria. Finnick knew them long enough to know that. </p><p>But he is still going, Even with Aidan's victory almost twelve years ago. Aidan's not as popular, he will never be as popular like Finnick is, <em>still the Capitol's darling. </em>They say he ages like fine wine. </p><p>He got back from a round yesterday so he can attend reaping day today. What he didn't expect is to wake up to the soft piano music.</p><p>Almost no victors actually continued developing their chosen skill after the victory tour, but Annie insisted, and he's glad she did. He walked to the living room to see her stroking the piano keys with grace and an impressive speed. Her eyes focused only on the music sheet. She didn't see him coming. </p><p>The way her eyes lit up when she saw him made Finnick melt. In her embrace he could feel whole and comfort and <em>home. </em>Mostly because she almost always smelled like the ocean.</p><p>He had no idea how long they stayed like that, but he didn't care. </p><p>"You're back" she murmured softly. "For reaping day. I'm sure during the games I'll have some more clients while I mentor" </p><p>"I wanna come with you this year" </p><p>He froze. "I don't think mentoring will be a good-" "not mentoring, just sponser den duty with Aidan and Gemma. I'll be fine with them" </p><p>A thousand reasons why not ran through his mind. Annie cupped his face. "I don't care what I'll do while you mentor. I just wanna be there for you on the nights you come back to the compound, help you after you finish with those people" </p><p>There was nothing more he wanted, but having her around meaning she can be around Snow, around people who would wanna use her. </p><p>"Annie, I can't-" </p><p>"<em>Please, </em>Finnick. If you say no I'll just sneak on the train"</p><p>Finnick knew she would. "Fine. But you have to stay with Gemma the whole time, and maybe Johanna can help you too" </p><p>"Good" she smiled and booped his nose. "We should get ready. You slept in quite a lot and we only have an hour" she squeezed his shoulder and went to Gemma's house to get ready like she always does.</p><p>He stood under the cold water and forced himself to breath. <em>In; out. Annie will be fine. In, out. Maybe this year will go better.</em></p><p>The Reaping stage had Eight chairs, but only seven living victors to sit on. Eight years ago Capitol crewmen tried to take the remaining chair out but were met with rioting. </p><p>You always keep a chair for Mags Flanagn. </p><p>Seeing the chair just opened up a chest of emotions Finnick tried to hold inside, her absence shadowed him for the past Nine years. </p><p>There was nothing suspicious of the way she died: just an 87 year old woman going to sleep peacefully and never waking up on the fall after the 82nd games, the ones Atalanta won. Her death affected everyone, young and old, generations who grew up with her always there, always a part of Four's culture.</p><p>At least she got to see him and Annie marry in secret.</p><p>The victors lined up perfectly at the order of their victory: Calypso next to Mags' chair, and Atalanta in the chair closest to Mayor Wetherspoon and Molina, the new escort. He sat between Lucas and Annie, who hid their hands holding under her dress. </p><p>The mayor read the treaty of treason, and each of them stood up and waved when he read the victors.</p><p>Molina stood up "Welcome, Welcome, Welcome, Welcome! People of district Four, to the reaping of the 91st annual hunger games!" Polite clapping ensues. "We will shortly begin, but first I have a message to you straight from the Capitol!" </p><p>The annual movie played to remind them what they already know. Finnick leaned towards Lucas. "Any volunteers this year I should know about?" </p><p>Lucas nodded. "Me and Calypso picked the best we could get. There were four boys and five girls to choose from. You'll see the results in a second" </p><p>Molina reached for the girls bowl. "Rita Forero" </p><p>"I volunteer!" Said one of the girls from the 17 year olds row before whoever was reaped could even step outside the line. The volunteer ran up towards the stage lightly, and was met with applause. </p><p>"What's your name, young lady?" </p><p>"Chantaya Mercury, miss" </p><p>"Wonderful! Give it up for Chantaya Mercury!" </p><p>Lucas leaned towards Finnick: "she's the best sword fighter in her class, and she's from Main City, people just call her Taya when they get chummy with her" </p><p>Noted, he's not gonna call her that. </p><p>Molina walked over to the boys bowl. "Achilles Demourt" </p><p>Lucas furrowed his brows. "Huh, he was supposed to be the volunteer this year. You don't say" </p><p>A boy steps away from the last line with a disappointed look on his face. </p><p>And what a face that was: His sun kissed-skin was tanner then some of the other kids, meaning he's not from Main city. His hair might have been brown in his childhood, but was now all blonde with the help of the sun.</p><p>He could rival Finnick with his looks</p><p>"He's from Sedona or western port, don't remember, but you should ask Atalanta if she knew the guy way back" Lucas noticed his staring as Achilles mounted the stage. "Ahh.. dejá-vu, don't you think?" </p><p>Achilles grabbed the microphone from Molina: "well I <em>was</em> gonna volunteer but I guess some higher power wanted me in the games that hard" he snickers and Molina laughs in her annoying shrill voice. </p><p><em>Yes, some higher power</em>.</p><hr/><p>The train was somewhat busy, with every victor but Calypso and Lucas joining the ride. Annie sat on a sofa and looked around. "It's different then what I remember" she said quietly. </p><p>Finnick gave her a bitter smile. "Well it's been 20 years, An" </p><p>Dinner was the usual fancy Capitol dish. "So, Achilles, Lucas said you were from Sedona?" Asked Atalanta. </p><p>"Western port, actually. But my mom did grew up there and graced me with the name" </p><p>"I was always jealous of the darker tan you guys have. I used to pick up every shift I could on weekends just so the Sun would give me that edge but I guess that wasn't enough!" Chantaya laughed. Finnick noticed the way her eyes were always fixed on Achilles. Usually the female tribute would stare at <em>him</em>, maybe bat her eyes, anything to get his attention.</p><p>Not this year it seems.</p><hr/><p>The opening ceremony showed Achilles and Chantaya dressed in turquoise blue with crowns of gold and glitter that looked like golden sand.</p><p>In other words, nothing new. But the crowd still went wild for them, threw roses and Squealed when the two tributes (more accurately, when <em>Achilles)</em> caught them or blew a kiss.</p><p>The elevator ride to their floor was accompanied by the tributes from one and two, as well as their mentors. Enobaria nodged him a bit: "you know, I'm getting a major you vibe from that Achilles guy, in <em>all</em> <em>angles. </em>Her words sounded innocent for the tributes listening, but he knew exactly what she meant. </p><p>The girl from One was shamelessly staring at said tribute up until the elevator reached their level. "See you in training" she winked. </p><p>The boy from Two was also staring: but he tried to hide his admiration behind a hard scowl. Claude, the district 2 mentor, mouthed from behind his boy: <em>Another me. </em></p><p>The elevator dropped them off then reached the 4th floor.</p><p>"It was great guys" Finnick sat down." Keep up that angle, the audience want more. Do great tomorrow, okay?" </p><p>The two tributes nodded then went each to their room. Annie joined him, leaning her head on his. "He's promising" </p><p>It was at this moment he saw the letter on the table. He opened it with a sigh, another address, another client.</p><p>Instead the letter read: <em>I wish to speak with you in the presidential mansion as soon as you read this letter. A car is waiting. --C.S</em></p><p>He jumped up, Annie followed. "What is it?" </p><p>"The president wants to speak with me. I should go now, so I won't be late." </p><p>Annie hugged her body, "I'll be here when you return" </p><hr/><p>Finnick took a deep breath before he opened the double doors leading to the president's office. </p><p>Said man sat neatly by the table, wine glass in hand. "Ah, Mr Odair, have a seat please" </p><p>Terrible memories ran through his mind as he recalled the first time Snow used these exact words almost 25 years ago. He sat down, clutching his hands together to keep them from shaking.</p><p><em>Is it about Annie? Had he found out about their secret? </em>A million bad scenarios raced through his head.  </p><p>"I wanted to wish you luck this year, you got an <em>interesting </em>pair of tributes. That will make wonderful victors." </p><p>Finnick didn't reply; Snow continued. "Especially that young man Mr Demourt: I'm sure you find many similarities between you two" </p><p>"We are rather alike. Mr President" </p><p>Snow leaned forward. "You are getting tired, Mr Odair, I don't blame you. So you would find it in your best interest to get a victor out this year"</p><p>"What- what are you saying, Sir?" </p><p>"If Mr Demourt wins this year's games, you will be free of your duty forever- and he will take your place." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Achilles- beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Achilles Demourt isn't sure whether he wants to volunteer, but its like something bigger, like one of the gods his mother believes in, wants him in this year's games anyway.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Achilles could stare at the stars forever. </p><p>They have always fascinated him, especially when he's far enough from the town's lights, out in the ocean like this. </p><p>Something hit the water next to him and was moving at a marvelous speed towards the boat he stole. </p><p>Achilles tightened his grip on the spear he always carried for emergencies. "Hey don't kill me yet!" A young man rose from the water next to the boat.</p><p>"Seriously Marcus? You should know by now I have reflexes. Don't scare me like this, especially not before reaping day" </p><p>Marcus Culler had everything it took to survive at the training program, he was a great swimmer, an overall athlete and was boss with nets. "You trainees and your goddamn reflexs. You're gonna end up killing someone on accident" Marcus pouted. </p><p>"Too bad you flunked out" Achilles taunted back.</p><p>"Shut up, I wouldn't have handled the pressure. You on the other hand-" Marcus climbed in the boat, Achilles noted his boyfriend was wearing only boxers, the water making his skin look glassy and shiny. </p><p>"You're staring" Marcus bit his lip.</p><p>"You're hot. That's all" Achilles smiled. </p><p>Marcus' playful face slowly faded. "Look; I came here because Somma said you are gonna volunteer tomorrow, and knowing you; I knew you'd spend the day before reaping day here like you always do" </p><p>Achilles sighed. "I don't know. Calypso Reager herself told me I'm worthy to volunteer, I don't wanna let her and district 4 down" </p><p>"You're forgetting she's my great aunt, I know she's a total softy. She's not gonna make you do anything you don't wanna do. And besides, I think Dameron would love to do it for you. I saw how pissed he was back in school. Pouted for the whole day" </p><p>Achilles crossed his arms: "but that's just letting that dumb Main City bully get what he wants." </p><p>"There's a fair chance he's gonna die in the arena, it's better him than you" Marcus leaned forward and kissed him. </p><p>"Okay" said Achilles when they parted. "I'll talk to him tomorrow"</p><hr/><p>Achilles zoned out when shrilling annoying Molina made her speech, while the propaganda film played he turned to Dameron. "Look; you wanted the chance to volunteer, I'm giving it to you" </p><p>Dameron snickered. "You're pussing out, Demourt? Wow, didn't take you for a quitter. Sure, I'll do it for you. Only one condition: if your name is drawn. That's on you" </p><p>"Deal" Achilles gritted his teeth. After all, how many slips of paper does he have, seven? The odds are nothing. </p><p>He watched a girl from Main city volunteer and run up to the stage. Molina reached for the bowl. </p><p>"Achilles Demourt"</p><p><em>Wait, seriously?! Is this some kind of karma? Did I offend one of the gods mother believes in? </em>He remembers the name Nemesis, goddess of vengeance. Looks like she's having a good time laughing at him while he mounted the stage. </p><p>He passed by the victors, all eyebrows raised. <em>Oh right, they think I was still gonna volunteer. Better play along.</em></p><p>"Well I <em>Was </em>gonna volunteer, but I guess some higher power really wanted me in the games" he played pretty for Molina and the cameras. </p><p>In the goodbye room, his mother whispered a silent prayer when she hugged him. "Achilles was a legendary warrior. I knew who I named you after, may gray eyes watch over you like she watched over him" </p><p>"Thanks mom. I'll be sure to remember that" </p><p>Marcus ran in next, hugging him. "I heard you talking to him. If he didn't take your place, he's the real pussy." Achilles wanted to stay with him forever, but the peacekeeper signalled five minutes. </p><p>"Here" Marcus took off his necklace with the white clay bead. Those who grew up in Sedona like Marcus had one and almost never took it off. </p><p>But Marcus did, he slowly placed the necklace over Achilles' head. "I love you" he mouthed before the peacekeeper signaled the time for goodbyes was over. </p><p>On the train, he noticed Atalanta Young eyeing his necklace. "Lucas said you were from Sedona, Achilles?" </p><p>"Western Port, actually" </p><p>Later, at night, Atalanta knocked on his door. "You didn't wear this at the reaping;  so I knew you weren't from there. A token, I guess?" </p><p>"Yeah" was all he said.</p><hr/><p>Achilles studied the other career tributes in the elevator after the opening ceremony. And they were clearly studying him.</p><p>He was used to girls and (sometimes. If he's lucky) boys staring at him. Attention was great when you have a comeback to wave them off. </p><p>The girl from One was obviously eyeing him. Thinking about what she wants to do to him- well, let her fight with Chantaya about it. </p><p>The boy from Two was staring as well, also mesmerized by him in secret and Achilles sighed to himself: maybe in district Two it was frowned upon  for a boy to love a boy. </p><p>District Two's girl didn't bother staring, she didn't mind him. <em>Interesting, I should start getting chummy with her on tomorrow and see what's her deal. </em></p><p>The next day the pack started by properly introducing themselves to eachother. Achilles noted all of their names: K-Jay and Jaime (a boy's name for a girl? Strange) from One. Landon and Cerise from Two, and his partner: "you can all call me Taya. It's easier" she said. </p><p>By the time the first day was over he got a good picture of what each of them could do: Jaime was an archer, and had a wicked throwing arm, K-Jay used a tomahawk, Cerise used short swords, she was straightforward about everything, and when asked about her prosthetic arm she simply said: "it's a story for a campfire night in the arena" </p><p>She still wasn't interested and he decided to lay off. </p><p>Landon was a sword fighter like Taya, they often battled eachother for training. The gamemakers watching didn't seem to mind. </p><p>By the second training day five more outliars were charmed by him. "Are you gonna do a Rowan Sullivan move in the games?" Cerise snickers. "Nah. People tell me I'm the next Finnick Odair so I might as well play like he did" </p><p>"So your weapon is sheer handsomeness?" </p><p>"That and a spear, yes" </p><p>"The Capitol thinks you're good looking. So I can give you that" </p><p>"But you don't" </p><p>"No" Cerise crosses her arms. "I'm not into that type" </p><p>Achilles raised his eyebrows. Of course people like him existed outside of four, but him meeting one? What are the odds?</p><p>"So you like girls?" He whispered.</p><p>Cerise rolls her eyes, "it's not a secret, ever since Enobaria admitted she liked women. No girl cares to admit it either, and there's Kara Logan too, I'm sure you remember her games." </p><p>"Oh she's the one with the girl who killed herself to win, right?" </p><p>"Yep; her. People call her a traitor but I get it- that twelve girl <em>Was </em>kinda hot" </p><p> "I'm glad we got to sort it out. Cool for you" he winked at her and moved on to the knots station, to show off for the outliar sitting there.</p><hr/><p>Finnick walked back and forth in front of Achilles. "I don't have to tell you what to do for the interview, right?" </p><p>"Of course not" Achilles leaned back.</p><p>"All he needs to do is be himself" said Annie Cresta from her position on the sofa across from him.</p><p>"Good. Then you two can have the day off but in four hours I want you back here ready to meet up with Ikia and Roto so they can help you get ready for the interview" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Caeser- beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Caeser prepares for his last games interview event and looks back on the memorable moments. </p><p>He knows what's gonna happen later.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>55 years, 55 victors. </p><p>1289 kids that sat next to him, talked to him and never came back. </p><p>Some were more memorable than others, but he insisted on remembering them all, as he grew older he started writing them down; his memory was getting sloppy. </p><p>He remembers Valore Constantine, the first victor he interviewed way back in the 36th games, he was just 19. And Terenius just.. disappeared before Caesar's big moment. </p><p>He had no idea why the president kept him for this long, some Capitolites don't make it past 60 if Snow declares them unfit. </p><p>People over 70 don't exist in the Capitol. Except him and the president. </p><p>He remembers Mags Flanagan. How mesmerized he was by the way she wore her age like a crown: she was the oldest amongst the victors and they knew it, they respected her. </p><p>He personally traveled to Four to participate in her funeral: no cameras, just him. In plain black. </p><p>Now the prep team was dying his hair, applying creams to hire stretch marks, this year's color is royal blue. He chuckled, it reminded him of an unforgettable year: </p><p>Katniss Everdeen is now almost forgotten by the Capitol now. But he remembers, he always does. </p><p>The prep team was done, two avoxes walked him to the car where a young woman fidgeted with her sparkling blue skirt-suit. A feminine version of his iconic look. "You are gonna do just fine" Caeser promised her. </p><p>Yelene bit her lip. "What if they won't like me?" </p><p>"We prepared them with endless interviews with you. They know you as well as I do" he smiled. "All you have to do is enter on my que in the end. And shake your hands with the tributes. You're gonna interview the victor, after all" </p><p>Yelene froze. "What?! Where would you be?" </p><p>
  <em>oh, Yelene.. </em>
</p><p>"I'll be retired already. Living the best life" smiling and lying came so naturally to him. </p><p>"And what about commenting on the games?" </p><p>"Lidius and Cornwall got it covered. But don't worry, near the end we'll have a goodbye dinner" </p><p>Yelene grabbed his perfectly smooth hand- no wrinkles. "Don't leave just yet. We can interview the victor together! It'll ease up the transition between us" </p><p>She's productive but innocent. "No.. you are gonna do greatly on your own" </p><p>The car reached the studio. The VIP members who got a ticket to the studio were already there, talking excitedly, laughing, </p><p>"Cameras on five" said Rubeus, the backstage manager for the last 20 years. "Oi, Caesar, get here one last time for a hug" </p><p>When they parted, Rubeus turned to Yelene. "We're gonna spend a lot of time together from now; aren't we darling?" They exchanged pleasantry kisses. </p><p>"Yelene. Come sit; you have a chair of honor backstage" Kaitonis, Rubeus' assistant, grabbed her hand and dragged her away. She looked at him with her big pleading eyes, he only shook his head. </p><p>Caeser walked upstage to the spinning chair, lights were still off and he couldn't see a thing, but he knew the way by heart, the crowd was murmuring before the anthem blared, loud as ever, and the lights turned up. </p><p>The crowd cheered louder then the anthem, Caeser allowed himself to smile with his back to them. <em>I'll miss this.</em></p><p>He spinned in his seat and stood up, letting the applause to wash over him like a wave. "Welcome everyone watching from here or from your TV! It's the 91st year- can you believe it? We're almost at 100 and I'm still here"</p><p>The audiance laughed. </p><p>"I think, we should meet our tributes for this year! But that's just me, What do you think?" </p><p>The crowd cheers. </p><p>The tributes all remind him of those who came before them, but didn't make it out.</p><p>Jamie reminds him of Glimmer Torres. From Katniss' games </p><p>Cerise reminds him of Ellianna, from the 67th games</p><p>Achilles reminds him of Kaito Tyde, Prim Everdeen's unlikely ally. </p><p>All these others, so many names written down on a yellowing piece of paper. 23 names will soom join the list. Hopefully he can give it to Yelene on their final dinner. </p><p>He tries and laughs with them. The audiamce is engaged as it always is. </p><p>When all twenty four tributes are done, the curtains fall, revealing them sitting behind in two neat lines.</p><p>"And now, ladies and gentlemen, I want to introduce a very talented young woman who I have great respect to- after all, I picked her myself. You know her, she'll be your new mistress of showmance: Yelene Ackerman!"</p><p>The tributes exchange confused looks, he wonders how connected they are to what happnens in the Capitol. Some of the mentors in the second row are also confused. </p><p>"Hello!" Yelene rans onstage to the cheer of the audience, she shakes each tribute's hand. The career ones quickly pull themselves together and smile for her; or wish her luck, the other tributes just shake her hand and continue to stare. </p><p>The anthem plays one last time, "take a bow" Yelene whispered to him. She raised their hands together like they were two tributes on the opening ceremony. </p><p>He took a bow while the audiance gave him a standing ovation.</p><p>When he looked up, the president eyed him from his booth.</p><p>
  <em>One final bow indeed. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kara- beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kara Logan read stories about martyrs. They have nothing to lose. <br/>She has nothing to lose either.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara Logan was considered a traitor for twenty three years.</p><p>Enobaria told her to ignore these people, they are just former classmates pissed about not being picked themselves. But it wasn't just them, it was older and younger people alike. </p><p>Kara was envied by victors in the village for not selling herself- Snow tried to threat her mother and father, she still said no.</p><p>She watched her childhood home go up on flames with a blank face. </p><p>In the Capitol, people saw her as a normal victor- all they saw was her love story with Mona, they didn't care for honor. </p><p>She had regular sex with Camilla and Augustus, sometimes with both of them at the same time.</p><p>By the time the 91st games started, they both became mentors, she barely saw them. </p><p>The sponsers den is big enough so people aren't paying attention to her sitting alone. Gigi and Jeremy are natural with sponsers. </p><p>Kara watches the capitolites with disgust. She can't understand how the other districts suffer under the Capitol for this long. How her own district willingly follows them. </p><p>She knows Enobaria hates the Capitol as much as Kara does. At least she used to.</p><p>"Aren't you angry?" Kara once asked her.</p><p>Enobaria shrugged. "I do. But now, with Cash and I no longer working, I keep my head low. Don't wanna do troubles for Two. That's what's important" </p><p>"But don't you think they done enough? Two's kids usually die: horribly" </p><p>"Kara. I hate the Capitol and what they stand for, In hate their stupid hairstyles and makeup and clothes. I hate how there are people starving in the districts and they don't care!" Enobaria yells. "I hate how this is all a game to them. How they made me a lethal monster for their stupid show. Gave me <em>these.</em>" she bares her teeth.</p><p>"But, I know how powerful the Capitol can be- they destroyed a goddamn district, I don't want them working against us" </p><p>Kara held the knife she got for her victory ball from Enobaria and Brutus until her knuckles turned white.</p><p>
  <em>If Enobaria won't do a thing. I will, alone.</em>
</p><p>It was night 7: the commenters were analyzing the tributes still alive, the sponsers den was full. The career pack was on the verge of splitting up.</p><p>No one noticed she snuck out to the training center. </p><p>She never stopped practicing: the knives were a distraction for those endless days alone in her house. They were a part of her. </p><p>She grabbed a handfull of them along with a sword  and ran out. </p><p>The gamemakers room was a floor above the sponsers den, three peacekeepers guarded the door. She knew the room was designed like a tube: Ten gamemakers on each side. </p><p>She took two Peacekeepers down with two knives. She had to wrestle the third, managed to knock him out.</p><p>She paused by the door and weighed her odds.</p><p>Death is imminent, they either kill her on sight or take her for torture. <em>who </em><em>cares </em></p><p>She was just a forgettable victor in the eyes of capitolites, a traitor in her own home.</p><p>When Kara was Eight she read about an ancient warrior woman who was burned in front of hundreds. She became a saint. </p><p>Kara lost Enobaria, lost Mona, gave it all up. She might as well die to spark <em>something. </em>If not in Two, then in Twelve. </p><p>She opens the door and starts target practicing. They drop like flies, with a yelp, or a scream, but the red is seen on their white uniforms and in their ridiculous hair. Two charge at her, but two slits, and they choke on their own blood. </p><p>She closes her eyes and imagined the cornucopia again, the bloodbath. </p><p>Ten lie at her feet in pools of blood at her feet, twelve. </p><p>
  <em>They made me the monster that I am. </em>
</p><p>Thirteen. A young man jumps in front of another and the knife lodged in his stomach.</p><p>
  <em>They deserve to die like all the kids died under their care.</em>
</p><p>Fourteen. </p><p>She's almost at the edge of the tube: just a glass door separating her from freedom again. </p><p>A shot rings out, she's down, clutching her shoulder. She's lying in one of the red pools, a whimpering woman look her with tears. She still has Kara's knife in her back. </p><p>Four, five, six, eight peacekeepers surrounds her. Guns drawn, more drag out the dead and injured gamemakers. On the other end, she hears murmurs of curious capitolites, probably Horrified. </p><p>"Clear out. All citizens, clear out!" Said a peacekeeper over the commotion. Carrying a megaphone probably. </p><p>The peacekeepers handcuff her. She's covered in blood, barely recognizable. </p><p>When they drag her away, she notices Enobaria on the other side- her dark eyes widened in a frozen expression. Claude drags her away. He doesn't bother to look at her.</p><p><em>I made my choice. </em>She stares as they walk away. </p><p>
  <em>I made my choice and it's gonna matter to all those kids in Twelve. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm coming, Mona. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Finnick- end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Four tributes left standing, Achilles is one. Finnick is conflicted about whether he wants Achilles to win.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's funny how fast 10 days passed, with 20 tributes already dead. </p><p>He had twenty clients.</p><p>But Annie was there. Annie was waiting a the compound with hot chocolate; sometimes with Gemma while Atalanta was in the mentors room.</p><p>"Is Taya still alive?" Annie snuggled close to him on the silk sheets. </p><p>"Yes, she and Cerise are close by. I think the gamemakers will force them to take on eachother soon." </p><p>"I can't believe she managed to kill that boy from Two" Annie licked her lips.</p><p>"It was a joint effort of her and Achilles" </p><p>"How is he, doing good?" </p><p>Last Finnick visited the mentors room, Achilles was doing great for himself- securing the lake in the middle of the arena for himself, with the backpacks Landon had when he died. Sharpening a spear half naked. </p><p>"He's doing great. We might have a winner on our hands. Pilar was <em>Really </em>into sponsoring him. And from what I heard, the Capitol are going nuts for him."</p><p>Annie sat up, looking at him with worry. "You don't want to get him out- do you?" </p><p>"The president told me I can stop entertain on the condition he wins" </p><p>"And You don't want him to suffer like you do" </p><p>Finnick sighed. She always knew what he was thinking. "It's not fair. I can't just.. leave him to do that while I retite, he doesn't have Gloss and Cash and En to help him out while he does" </p><p>"But he'll have <em>you. </em>you're his mentor, you can help him, you can hold him in the village when he returns broken everytime. All of us will help him too.  Finnick, you <em>deserve </em>this freedom after so long. He'll understand one day" </p><p>Atalanta walks in, defeated. "Taya's gone, Aidan's manning the station. You wanna go down there and help your boy?" </p><p>"Sure. Give me five" </p><p>The mentors room is almost empty, only Amethyst from One and Claude from two remained. "Where's Enobaria? Isnt Cerise her tribute?" </p><p>Claude didn't move from the screen. "Official Two business. We've got someone to handle" </p><p>"Well I'll tell you, it's weird how during the middle of the games there haven't been any arena events. What, is the tributes that interesting?" </p><p>Claude flinched. "Don't know. The sponsers den was filled with new people" Claude put his best smile.</p><p>He's lying. "What is really going on, Claude? Don't make me call up Enobaria, you know she'll tell me" </p><p>"Doesn't matter, the Capitol covers it up. Two is gonna get smacked for this and you better keep Four out. All I can say is that it has to do with Kara" </p><p>"Kara- Kara Logan?" </p><p>"Yes. You know she's Enobaria's victor. That's why she's not here, now I suggest you focus on your tribute, don't you think, Odair?" </p><p>Finnick sighed, Twos had their code of honor he'll never understand, even after twenty five years of knowing Enobaria. </p><p>Achilles was still secured next to his lake at night, Cerise was sneaking close to Jaime, who sits with her bow ready to strike both Cerise and Achilles.</p><p>The sponsers bank is full, so many things Finnick can send Achilles that he doesn't really need. Finnick sends him a basket of Four bread and some clams along with a note. </p><p><em>Anything you want, ask. </em>And in smaller letters: <em>When you win, come see me right away. </em></p><p>Achilles just nods at the camera close by, confused. </p><p>Finnick let his head fall on the table. </p><p>
  <em>I'm so sorry, kid. I'm so sorry. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Kara- end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kara is prepared to die, before she does, she talks with her mentor one last time and learns the consequences for her actions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even in her prison cell there was a projector playing the games, she wanted to laugh in their faces.</p><p>In the murky water they gave her she could see a reflection: her hair half torn, dry blood covered her arms and bare shoulders and mixed with dirt and the black burns on her skin from the electrical shock. </p><p><em>How ironic, I'll die the looking the same way I looked in those final moments in the arena.  </em>Kara knocked off the bowl with her shackled hands. </p><p>She could hear steps, four legs clinging on the metal. A peacekeeper enters; he has a silver badge that marks him as a Capitol peacekeeper. "You have one last visitor, Logan" </p><p>Enobaria stepped into sight. "You have ten minutes, Dominiquez. Don't try anything stupid" Kara couldn't snicker at his stupid posh accent that sounded like that stupid escort they had- was her name Vivi or Kiki or some other shit? </p><p>Kara looked down at her shackles. Refusing to meet her former mentor's eyes. She didn't have to look to know Enobaria's dissatisfied look; her dark eyes boning into Kara's skull. There was a time Kara was fascinated by these eyes, by this woman, she allowed herself to fall in love with the one woman already taken. </p><p>Her feelings faded with time. </p><p>"Talk. You're wasting time" said Kara quietly.</p><p>Enobaria drew closer to the glass that separated them. "Why" </p><p>One word packed with so many feelings. </p><p>"You know why" </p><p>"They will just kill you" the older victor crossed her arms. </p><p>"Good. I don't want to live. And dying a martyr? Even better" </p><p>Enobaria laughed, her laughed sounded bitter everytime, but this time, it was even worse. "You <em>really think</em> the Capitol will execute you to the masses?"</p><p>"It's what they do for traitors" </p><p>"No, they don't. They execute them soundlessly and without anyone knowing. They will do it in front of the people of Two, if you're lucky. If not- just you and a shooting squad" </p><p>Kara didn't answer. "You're wrong"</p><p>"I'm wrong? Talk to the peacekeeper" Enobaria hissed. "They will cover everything up- the citizens who watched? Syrum to make them forget. Us mentors? Blackmail. Nothing's getting out. But you still <em>doomed </em>Two for a year or more of shit: No export, curfews, centre families won't get the money they need to get from the Capitol and it's all because of <em>you! </em>They won't even know <em>why </em>they are being punished!" </p><p>Kara exhaled deeply but said nothing. Enobaria continued. "The last thing Snow wants now is a martyr to start a war. You will be forgotten, removed from history, but good for you for committing second degree murder" </p><p>"Just putting the skills they gave us to use" Kara spat. </p><p>Enobaria left without another word.</p><hr/><p>For the night, Kara laid awake. Thinking about what her former mentor said. </p><p>
  <em>No, they will surely show it as a warning. I know the Capitol. She's wrong, she's wrong, she's wrong. It's not for nothing, it's not for nothing!</em>
</p><p>Two peacekeepers came in the morning to drag her away. She doesn't resist. Waiting to see the warmth of the sun after five days. </p><p>They lead her into a white room instead. "Danding me up for the cameras? If I'm gonna die publicly I might as well look pretty" </p><p>A screen flicked, the president himself was sitting next to a desk in what she assumed was the presidential mansion. "No, Miss Logan. The only witness to this execution will be me" </p><p>
  <em>No. She can't be right.</em>
</p><p>"What happened to "show an example?" Not personal enough?" She taunted. Better lay a few jabs if she's gonna die anyway. </p><p>"I find that "covering it up" is a much better tactic. I can infer from that you thought your death will be televised?" </p><p>The surprise on her face probably urged him to continue: "Miss Logan. You didn't think I would allow a martyr to be exposed to the masses, did you?" </p><p>"It's not for nothing. People will hear of what I did" she spat, and struggled in her handcuffs. </p><p>"I'm afraid they wouldn't; Miss Logan" </p><p>The screen disappeared. </p><p>"No!" She thrashed and kicked and bit them. Trying to unbind herself. <em>Run, you need to run and go as further as you can. Ignite a revolution from the poorest district. </em></p><p>skipping over the two injured peacekeepers at her feet. She had no idea how to navigate these prison halls. She ran between, turning back on dead ends. </p><p>
  <em>Run. Faster.</em>
</p><p>Three peacekeepers waited for her in the next turn. The electric zap from the taser sent her down, screaming. </p><p>They grabbed her by her hair and yanked her backwards. </p><p>The peacekeeper stood before her wasn't from the Capitol- he was from home. </p><p>"I'm sorry to do this, but you traitor left me no choice"</p><p>A shot rang out, back in her cell, the screen continued to play the games. In the arena, after a lomg fight, Jaime from One jabs a sword into Cerise's chest. </p><p>A canon fired. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Caeser- end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Caeser invites Yelene to a final dinner before the games are over. He wonders what is gonna happen afterwards.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dinner table was positioned so both him and Yelene could see the screen of the 70 inch TV in his house. In the arena, Jaime was scouting the forest for Achilles, who laid next to the lake, watching the stars and explaining to the Capitol watchers what each of the groups symbolized. Yelene seemed to be hooked. </p><p>Caeser laughed. "I can assume you have a favorite?" </p><p>Yelene tagged at her food. "I was rooting for him since the beginning"</p><p>"You know what to do if he doesn't win, do you?"</p><p>Yelene frowned. "Of course, you have to keep on acting and be happy for the victor. And I guess Jaime isn't so bad" </p><p>Caeser nodded. "Taught you how to do that well" </p><p>She smiled at that compliment. "I'm more then thankful to be your protegé you know, but I have to ask: what did you see in me?"</p><p>He couldn't help but smile at the memory 7 years ago, the 17 year old girl he saw at the failing radio program. Who barely had money to live on. How excited and shocked she was when he actually came because she wrote him a letter.</p><p>"I guess I saw you were wasting your career with Kove and his fail of a radio show. I knew determination I never seen in any of the potentials who came to learn under me. So I spoke with the president and he authorized it" </p><p>Yelene put her fork down. "I don't want you to leave. Can you at least.. tell me where would you be? I want to visit you if I can" </p><p>
  <em>If I'm honest, dear, I have no idea myself.</em>
</p><p>On the screen, Achilles was on the move, Jaime readied her bow and began to give chase. </p><p>Two avoxes walked in, carrying two glasses of wine, they set the one with pink liquid next to Yelene, and the glass of red wine next to Caesar.</p><p>Yelene picked up a note attached to her glass. "It's from the president, he sends his regards to you and best of luck to me. How generous" </p><p>
  <em>Well then; avoid the wine. At least until Yelene is off.</em>
</p><p>"I just wanted to say.. Yelene dear.. I am more then happy to have you as my legacy; you are an extraordinary woman, and I care for you like you were my own." </p><p>The young woman didn't bother to hide the tears forming in her eyes. She got up to hug him tightly. "And you were the best mentor and predecessor I could ever ask. The best. Don't be a stranger, 'kay?" </p><p>"You should go, the games will be over soon" Jaime was still Chasing Achilles on the screen, she knocked him down with an arrow to the heel. Lidius and Cornwall were explaining the myth of the warrior Achilles to the audiance watching. </p><p>Yelene nodded and walked out, smiling.</p><p>As she left, Caeser clutched the yellowed piece of paper containing all the names, Jaime was on Achilles now, he leaned up and kissed her.</p><p>Caeser saw Achilles reaching for one of her knives while she was busy undressing him. </p><p>Her canon fired quickly. Caesar added the name <em>Jamie Caldera </em>on the bottom of the list, the last name on it. </p><p>He took a breath and emptied the wine glass.</p><hr/><p>He didn't expect to open his eyes, but he did. </p><p>
  <em>What kind of afterlife has a chandelier in the lobby for new souls?</em>
</p><p>The TV and kitchen not far away proved to him he was still among the living. The question is <em>why. </em></p><p>Caeser quickly found he was still wearing yesterday- was that yesterday? There were no windows to indicate whether it was night or day.</p><p>The TV screen- as big as the one back in his house- lit up. "Feeling yourself at home, Mr Flickerman?" The president's calm voice sounded over the music from behind- probably coming from the victory party. </p><p>"Can I ask what is this, Mr President, you seem to have your <em>agenda</em> and rules about a certain age of your subjects" </p><p>"But you're no ordinary man. You lasted years for your skill and your fame bought you blissful retirement. For real." </p><p>Caeser did not replay. </p><p>"Think of yourself as a victor; living in the lap of luxury away from the commoners, and just like a victor, there will be events you will attend for interviews and the sorts of things" </p><p>He forced himself to sit down- his fame brought him this, to this fancy prison. <em>is this what the victors village is like?</em></p><p>"Will I'll be able to see Yelene?" He asked the screen.</p><p>The president nodded. "On the events that requires both of your attendance; yes. Parties for the cabinet, dear Elenia's birthday and succession, the occasional victory ball." </p><p>"Will she be able to visit?" </p><p>"If she and you will play on your parts correctly. I'll allow it. If you'll excuse me. The victory party is about to begin" </p><p>The screen turned black. </p><p>Caeser concluded sitting quietly and doing nothing will not help, so he turned on the TV again and ran though the channels until he found what he was looking for.</p><p>Yelene and Achilles were charming the audiance, cracking jokes and teasing eachother. He was one of the charismatic victors, and the interview flew just like he expected. </p><p>
  <em>I know you'll do great; dear. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Achilles- end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Achilles learns that the games don't end after you leave the arena. Not for him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This ep I based over my deleted work "song prompts" and the song "Papi" by Todrick hall and Nicole Scherzinger. (It's an awsome song)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After his night with Owen Cox, President Snow asked Achilles to stay one more day before going back home, a woman named Pilar Rasque wanted to book a "thank you" dinner. </p><p>Finnick told him you don't say no to sponsers asking for you thanks. Especially Pilar. </p><p>Finnick also told him about the price of saying no to the president's <em>job offer. </em></p><p>The thing is, he never slept with a woman before.</p>
<hr/><p>Pilar's house is a penthouse in one of the taller buildings in the Capitol. According to Finnick, she owns that building along with her long dead Suger daddy.</p><p>The elevator opened into the biggest living room he ever saw: the sliky couches, the windows that covered every wall and gave a beautiful view of the noon sun shinning over the city. The big lit fireplace and the long table of goods not so far.</p><p>He sat down and waited for her.</p><p>"So glad you came to visit Achilles darling.. what you did at the arena was just exquisite work" </p><p>She was older than he expected, a little older than Finnick- yet her body remind skinny and smooth, hugged by the red fabric of her dress that gave him a nice glance of her breasts when she leaned over the sofa to shake his hand. </p><p>Achilles bit his lip. <em>play it nice.</em></p><p>"Thank you. Miss Rasque" </p><p>She waved her hand and scoffed. "Oh just call me Pilar; darling. I sponsered you out because I knew you were a winner since I first laid eyes on you. That last move? My my.. I was just burning with desire.. and now you're mine" her pointy nails tagged and started unbuttoning his shirt. </p><p>He stood up and took a step back. "Wait! Please don't go!" She threw herself on the sofa. </p><p>"I'm sorry if my tendency to talk frightened you. Pardon me. I will get back into business" she grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the bedroom, where the big bed was laced with Satin sheets.</p><p>
  <em>What am I gonna do? How can I tell her she's not my.. body type.. I can't just, sleep with her. I don't know how!</em>
</p><p>She must have seen the confusion on his face. "Oh darling... are you still <em>innocent? </em>I had no idea." </p><p>"I've had sex before. But not with a woman" <em>why am I telling her this?!. </em>Now Marcus' face floated in his field of vision. </p><p>On top of him; Pilar scoffed. "That's hot. But not real sex. Darling. Let me show you how it's done." She unzipped his pants in one full swerp and he felt like a pray fish under a shark's care. </p><p>"Make me scream. Daddy" her face was inches away from his.</p>
<hr/><p>Later he sat quietly on the train. Hands wrapped around his body, refusing to look at anything but the view past him. </p><p>Finnick sat down next to him and offered his hands.</p><p>Achilles fell into the hug and let the tears fall silently on his cheeks. </p><p>"Whatever you ask. I'm here" Finnick whispered the same words he wrote for Achilles on the sponsers note. </p><p>Somehow that made him feel slightly better. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>